


At Last

by AR33001



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR33001/pseuds/AR33001
Summary: Hubert had just confessed his love for you on the Goddess Tower - Edelgard had won the war and peaceful days were to follow.But for now, all he could think about was how long he'd yearned for your touch, and what a miracle it was that his wish would be fulfilled so soon.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> My first FE3H fic! To be honest, I've always liked Hubert from the minute I started the Black Eagles route, and his endings was was of my favourites out of all of the routes I explored (which I'm super happy about, he was always glued to Edelgard and that confession to her in their A Support broke my heart! Haha). So this is a shameless lemon born from my affections to him. Hope you enjoy it!

Hubert couldn’t believe the situation he was in right now.

He had just confessed his love for you on the goddess tower, basically asking you to marry him – he’d never expected to have his desires returned so quickly – or even at all! And yet, here you both were, bodies pressed against each other, behind the door of his chambers. It was a quick development but one he wasn’t about to stop.

His hands were trailing the curves of the bare skin of your chest, waist, hips; your undershirt in a pile somewhere on the floor of his hallway. His mouth was ravishing your neck, leaving a line of kisses and bites from your jaw to your collarbones, before coming back up to claim your lips in a deep, hard kiss. His pelvis was grinding into your own, needing that friction to set him alight.

He had wanted this for so long. Your touch that he’s yearned for – your hands gripping his hair, pulling slightly, your legs wrapped around his hips, bringing him as close as you could with clothes still on your lower halves. The sweet taste of your lips bought him to a high that he’s sure no drug would ever give him, and it was only getting better from here.

He did away with your bra to start working your chest with his mouth. There was a sense of urgency in his movements, as if he couldn’t help but do this quickly in case it was a dream to fade away at any moment. Even so, he savoured the way you reacted to his slightest touch, the way soft moans escaped your lips in the form of his name, as if you had been yearning for this like he had.

Your hands slid down Hubert’s chest, until reaching the growing bulge beneath his pants. You heard him gasp as you palmed his erection, constricted by the tight clothing. Suddenly, you had a mischievous idea, dropping to your knees and undoing his belt. Hubert caught on immediately, worry tinging his lust filled eyes.

‘You don’t have to- ah,’ Hubert shot his head back as you took him in your mouth. You looked up slightly, seeing his eyebrows turn upwards in confused pleasure, hands buried in your hair. Hubert wasn’t very vocal, letting out gasps to show how this was affecting him.

You loved this, hearing him come undone from something that you were doing. The right-hand man to the Imperial Emperor, strong and loyal, feared by nearly everyone in the whole of untied Fodlan, was melting under the prowess of your mouth and tongue. You weren’t much of a power-hungry person, and yet even you had to admit that this was something else.

His thrusts into your mouth had started off gentle, before becoming increasingly powerful. You could tell he was close, so with one last suck, you let him out of your mouth. Hubert opened his eyes and could’ve sworn he’d nearly came due to the sight of you licking the pre-cum off his tip, making him shudder involuntarily. 

‘You can’t come yet,’ you said, giving the tip of his length a quick kiss, before standing up and kissing his lips. Hubert gladly reciprocated it, with as much fervour as you had. He broke the kiss, took your hand and led you from the hallway to his bedchambers. Hubert threw his shirt over his head and shifted his pants fully off (and you did yours), as you two moved to the bed. Your lips were on his again, hand reaching out to touch his member. His hand held yours, stopping your movement, and you saw him shake his head. 

‘It’s your turn now,’ he laughed, trailing kisses down your body to where you desperately needed some friction. Without hesitation, Hubert gave a long stroke of his tongue across your womanhood. You moaned and found your hands gripping Hubert’s raven hair, pulling hard as tongue worked its magic. You briefly wondered if he’d done this before but squashed the thought straight away. The flicking of his tongue against that one spot was too much to bear thinking of anything else. 

Sneakily, you felt a finger slowly enter you. Snapping you head down towards him, you met his eyes looking up at you, as if giving you a challenge, you could see the smirk in his eyes. He continued to pump in and out of you with his finger, then adding another, and a third which was stretching you out a bit more than was comfortable for you now. Luckily, he seemed to gauge this, and took to sticking with two until you were reeling with pleasure, begging for more. His third finger slipped into you smoothly now, bringing your pleasure to almost breaking point. He kept fingering a certain place inside you, whilst licking your sweet spot, and it was getting a bit much for you to keep a handle on your sanity. You began to twitch, your body not used to the pleasure, and your hands gripped Hubert’s hair almost painfully. He knew you were close, and yet he was just as sadistic as you.

Pulling away, Hubert licked his lips and gave you a smirk. ‘You can’t come yet, love,’ he was fully grinning now, not being able to help himself.

‘Ugh, Hubert,’ you whined, as he laughed quietly. You saw him reach for a packet from his bedside draw, knowing that despite how impatient he looked, he still had the sense to put on a condom.

You propped up on your elbows, watching him as he began to put a condom on. You made a mental capture of how sexy he looked, and you absentmindedly wondered if he’d touched himself thinking of you, just as you had done so many times before. You saw the drips of sweat that had formed on his forehead and how the bridge of his nose was sharper than ever from this angle. His eyes rose to meet with yours, and the breath hitched in your throat. His gaze was piercing, everyone knew this, but it just got more intense during sex – it was as if he was going to devour you, and you both knew it’s just what you wanted.

Hubert separated your knees and pulled your waist up to meet his, both looking at each other, waiting for what was coming next.

‘This is okay?’ Hubert was watching your face intently, as if he was giving you an option to back out from this, yet he’d asked it like it was a statement. You’d have to be the stupidest lady on earth to say no to him – he was gorgeous, in every possible way.

‘Yes,’ you sounded more breathless than you intended. ‘Finish what you started, von Vestra.’

He smirked a little but said nothing. You felt his tip inside, watching his face to not miss how he was straining with the effort of pushing into you. Hubert glanced at you again, checking you were okay, before giving you a shadow of a smile and pushing his length all the way into you. He didn’t need to ask for approval before he pulled out and thrust in again with enough force to make you gasp.

You clenched his shoulders and whispered his name as he buried his face into your neck. You could feel his jaw tighten and his large hands on your hips, bracing the impact of his thrusts into you. He was smooth and precise, which if you weren’t mind blank with pleasure you would’ve noticed it was exactly like him to be like this during sex – efficient and just great at it. You could feel him losing his composure though. You began to nick at his jaw, and eventually settled on sucking a spot below his ear which was making him squeeze your hips that bit tighter. His hips were moving quicker, and you wouldn’t last much longer with him going at this pace.

‘Hubert… I think I’m close,’ you said into his ear. 

You heard a whimper from him, the loudest sound he’d made apart from the breathless gasps since you first started together. He was close too, you could feel how hard he was inside of you.

Suddenly, Hubert switched his thrusts just that perfect angle upwards, and you near enough screamed at the pleasure. You thought it had felt amazing before, but this was something else entirely. 

‘Hubert! Please, I’m-’

Your vision began to black out as you felt that release overcome all your senses. You threw your head back against the pillows, moaning and digging your nails into Hubert’s back. You regained your composure enough, mind still swirling with pleasure, to open your eyes and glance at your love, who’s green eyes were fixed on your face. With embarrassment, you realised he was watching you as you came. 

As your eyes met his, glazed over with lust, and Hubert groaned softly, but from deep within his chest. With the next strokes, you felt him ride out his orgasm, eyes fluttering but desperately trying to keep locked with yours, mouth open slightly. He looked so beautiful, completely consumed by pleasure, and it was a sight you would never forget in a million years.

You watched him come down from his high as you came down from yours, feeling him pull out and rest beside you on the bed (after ditching the used condom), breaths the only sound filling the room. You stayed silent for a while, catching your breath, until you heard a laugh emit from the man next to you.

‘What is it?’ you asked him, turning to face him with what energy you had left. You were met with his smiling profile, looking aimlessly at the ceiling.

‘I’ve… wanted to do that for so long. This feels like a dream,’ Hubert now turned to you, hair messy and stunningly relaxed in his expression. You marvelled at him. 

‘(Y/n), I love you,’ Hubert confessed, staring you straight in the eye as he said it. There was nothing but the truth reflected in his brilliant green eyes, more confident now than his confession on the Goddess Tower. It seemed he had a talent for stealing your breath, but this is getting dangerous. You felt your vision blur and realised you were tearing up.

‘(Y/n)?!’ Hubert’s expression changed to one of fear as he pulled you close to him, caressing your cheek and back. ‘Have I done something wrong?’ His voice was the most anxious you’d ever heard it.

‘No, no, I… Hubert I’m just so happy. You make me so happy. I love you too,’ You moved your lips up to meet his own in a chaste, light touch.

‘I promise to be good to you,’ he said, a softness in his voice you’d never thought possible.

Sighing, you gave into your exhaustion, and let your eyes close, relishing in the warmth of the person you’d love for the rest of your life.


End file.
